List of albums by KJ
Kuzon Jr. released a large catalog of albums over the course of his lifetime. Each was a compilation of speeches, books, lectures, and research. They are the folios by which his works, as a whole, are measured. Each major album marked a new point in his career, a shift in his ideology, or just entirely new material. In all, KJ released 27 albums, 1 posthumously. Most released universe-wide (two multiversal), they circulated in billions of languages. They are considered among the greatest writings and most revolutionary bodies of work in history. They have been analyzed endlessly by scholars and critics and are determined to have had a significant impact on politics and culture as a whole. Albums Kuzon Jr: Words of Inspiration *Released: 23 June 1066 *This album, the first of KJ's career, was made up of 22 inspirational and motivational speeches of his, recorded in-studio, wherein he expressed good hopes and confidence in the future of Earth. *77 million sold Kuzon Jr: Words of Inspiration II *Released: 29 June 1068 *A continuation of the first, it featured new material and a section discussing his endeavors in business. *69 million sold Inside Look *Released: 5 January 1072 *KJ's first big hit. Containing an 'inside look' at his personal philosophy and methods, it discusses his political revolution and voices opposition at the 'elite of state', and ways going about to take it down--from the inside. It was critical in beginning KJ's involvement into the politics of proletarian class struggle. It came with several books and two novels, each which argued different points relating to the politics of status (his theory of 'the recipe for revolution'). It is a favorite among intellectuals. *165 million sold Go Big *Released: 27 November 1075 *Somewhat of a followup to the previous album, in it KJ discusses Big Red and other diplomatic relations. It contains full audiobooks for the 75 Papers, which he wrote the previous year and were significant in political terms (laying foundations for his future rhetoric of democratic imperialism). *151 million sold Going Places *Released: 14 July 1077 *TBA *177 million sold Change I *Released: 30 June 1080 *KJ's first album released outside of Earth, circulated on approximately 188 planets. TBA *922 million sold Aiming High: A World in Conflict *Released: 1 August 1081 *TBA *174 billion sold Key to Success *Released: 22 March 1083 *TBA *207 billion sold Change II *Released: 1 January 1085 *TBA *773 billion sold Democracy: A Philosophy *Released: 4 September 1092 *Seven years with no major releases finally coalesced into this beast of work. The album serves as KJ's official introduction into his new ideology and philosophy--spreading social democratic republic throughout the universe, and introduces The Great Empire. It lays the groundwork for an entire new way of thinking, and in a way anyone can understand, in KJ's many years of traveling space. The album gained a cult following and spread throughout the entire universe in a short time. It also stirred a lot of controversy and was banned by many empires (as well as all future KJ work). It indirectly called for a 'revolution'--as seen by several wars and rebellion in years after. *Immeasurable Triumph *Released: 10 May 1094 *TBA Universal Supertour *Released: 1 December 1096 *TBA Coming Home: Preserving our Hope *Released: 25 February 1102 *TBA World on Fire - Why do I Fight? *Released: 11 December 1105 *TBA Tour de Politik *Released: 7 December 1107 *TBA KJ Over the Universe *Released: 21 December 1110 *TBA Rights! Liberty! Justice! *Released: 13 April 1115 *TBA Change is Real aka KJ Over the Multiverse *Released: 12 May 1123 *Released Revolution *Released: 18 March 1127 *TBA Understanding Our World: A Political Perspective *Released: 25 June 1129 *TBA Restoration Tour *Released: 30 December 1132 *TBA The Right Decision *Released: 8 January 1135 *TBA Why You are Powerful *Released: 29 November 1136 *TBA Audio Guide to Formal Etiquette *Released: 6 April 1137 *TBA Go for It *Released: 1 January 1138 *TBA Understanding Unispeak: Language Lessons *Released: 14 August 1139 *TBA Homeward Bound *Released: 7 October 1141 *TBA Kuzon Jr.: A Life in Legacy *Released: 26 September 1149 *TBA Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lists Category:Lookout I/II